Adventures with My Big Brothers, Thor and Loki
by Loki's best friend
Summary: Thor and Loki along with their little sister Lila go on many adventures together but on one adventure to Jotunheim everything beings to change when something happens to Lila and Loki. Will things being to change back when they go Svartalfheim? You will have to read to find out. Please read and review.


Adventures with My Big Brothers, Thor and Loki

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Lila is 11

Chapter 1

In the training field, Thor is watching his brother and sister practice their magic against each other. "Come on Loki, show me what you've got big brother." Lila said taking her fighting stance. "Okay Lila, prepare yourself little sister." Loki said and he let loose his magic. The spell hit Lila square in her chest and the force of the spell sent her flying straight into the wall. Thor and Loki could only watch helplessly as their little sister hit the wall hard and then she falls to the dirt floor where she laid still. The two brothers ran to their little sister and then they both knelt next to Lila. Thor turned Lila over so she was laying on her back. "Oh no Lila, sister, please wake up. I'm sorry….I-I…didn't mean to hurt you. Please Lila, please wake up." Loki begs his little sister and his green eyes began to well up with tears as he looks at his sister. "Shh, There, there brother, it's alright, it's alright." Thor said as he held his upset little brother in his arms. Loki held on to his big brother and he cries into Thor's shoulder. He pulled Loki back so he could look at his little brother. "Stay with Lila." He said and then he let's go of Loki and then he ran off to find help for his little sister.

While Thor is off looking for help. Loki was left with his semiconscious little sister. "Lila, please little sister, please hold on please, Thor, is bringing help but you just have to hold on a bit longer. Please Lila, please don't leave me." Loki begs as a fresh wave of tears stream down his cheeks.

"Unhh, Loki." Lila said weakly her eyes started to flutter open slowly. Loki breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Norns. Lila, are you alright?" Loki asked hoping that his little sister would speak once more to him. To his great joy she did.

"Loki, what happened big brother? Why am I laying on the dirt floor? Loki, why does my head and back hurt? Please big brother, please tell me, I'm so very scared." Lila said sounding both scared and confused.

Loki sees tears welling up in his little sister's blue-grey eyes. He couldn't bear to see his sweet little sister so sad and on the verge of tears. "Lila, please don't cry little sister, everything will be alright I promise." Loki said as he held his scared little sister close and he began to rub her back very gently for he didn't know how badly she was hurt. He felt his sister's head resting against his shoulder. Then Loki felt his shoulder becoming wet. He looks down and he sees that Lila is crying.

"Thor, hurry up you big oaf." Loki thought to himself. He was starting to worry that Thor would never come back. Loki was about to pick up his sister and take her to the healing room himself if Thor doesn't come back in the next five minutes. Suddenly Loki sees his brother running toward him and Lila. Then he sees that Thor has brought their mother and two of their mother's personal guards with him. They finally reached them. Frigga knelt down next to her younger son and her youngest daughter. "Loki, what happened? Is Lila, alright? Thor told me that something happened to Lila, so please my son. Please tell me what happened to your sister?" Frigga asked motherly concern coloring her tone.

"Oh, Mother I am so very sorry. Lila, and I were practicing our magic and I…I guess the spell I cast was to strong and it hit Lila, in her chest and it sent her flying into the wall. Oh, Mummy I…I am so very sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt my little sister." Loki said as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Lila said and then she fainted. Loki felt completely sick to his stomach. "Lila, please wake up!" Loki screamed. Hearing his little brother screaming Thor ran over and he sees that his little sister was passed out in Loki's arms and he also sees that his little brother is crying. "Mother, is Lila, going to be alright?" Thor asked hopefully. Loki looks at his Mother and older brother and they saw that Loki looked sad and worried. "Mummy, please tell me Lila, is going to be okay?" Loki asked as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She will be my sons, once we get your sister to the healing room." Frigga said as she wrapped her arms around Loki and held him close. Then she let's go of Loki and stands up to address her guards. "Ander, Valder, take my daughter to the healing room and tell Eir to have the Soul Forge ready. Frigga commanded. "Yes, you're Highness." Ander and Valder said with a bow. Valder reached down to pick up the Princess but Loki was afraid if he let's go he would lose his best friend. "Prince Loki, we must take your sister, Princess Lila, to the healing room before it is too late." Valder said. Which made Loki hold on to Lila even tighter. "Oh nice going Valder." Ander snapped. "Prince Loki, everything is going to be alright. Please let us help Princess Lila, upon my word as a warrior your sister will be safe with us." Ander said as he knelt down next to Loki and Lila.

Thor walks over to his little brother and little sister and he knelt down next to them. "Loki, please little brother, let Ander and Valder, take Lila, to the healing room." Thor begs and he noticed that Loki looked nervous. "Don't worry little brother, I will go with Lila, and I will stay with our little sister, until you come." Thor said. Loki nodded and he let's go of Lila and he allows Ander to pick Lila up and take her to the healing room and they were followed by Thor and Valder.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
